Crazy Train
by Raven Lockhart
Summary: Shock and anger coursed through her as she processed his words. How could he do this?
1. Chapter 1

Hello, Waige fans! Who here was yelling at Walter for firing Paige at the end of the episode? I know I was. I get why he did what he did, but still. I want my Waige dammit! Anyway, hope you enjoy and reviews are welcome! (Flames stay away from me please).

* * *

She knew right from the beginning that she was in for a crazy ride. It had been quite the adrenaline rush as she often found herself in situations that involved life and death. Her life was boring and dull before she was hired at her current job. It added a spark of adventure that she didn't realize that she was looking for. Hell, she didn't even count on finding love again, but she has. Though now, that love was being thrown in her face like a bucket of cold water.

He had fired her. Told her that her services are no longer needed. Three years. Three bloody years she had spent working with this eccentric group of geniuses that have become like family to her and her son. He informed her that he had spoken with Richard Elias, a former client and that she is to go work for him. "It's for the best," He said. "For you and for Ralph." She stared at him in shock as pure, raw anger coursed through her veins. _How dare he?!_ She seethed in her mind. _How could he do this?!_ She thought angrily.

"Go to Hell!" She yelled, storming away and stomped toward her desk. She haphazardly gathered up her files and stuffed them into her bag. "I'm trying to help you! I found you another job! Why are you mad at me?" The genius asked, his voice laced with confusion. "I don't want another job. I like this job, but I don't have it anymore, now do I?" Paige said, keeping her rage at bay. "You want me gone? Fine, I'll leave. In fact, I'm getting off this crazy train for good. Come on, Ralph, let's go home." She said as she reached for her son's hand and dragged him out of the garage, slamming the door loudly behind her.

Everyone then looked at their boss with shocked looks that morphed into one of disappointment. "Yours is the only brain that I can't crack, 197," Toby said as he went off toward the break room. Happy followed suit as she gave her friend and boss a sympathetic glance. Sylvester and Cabe turned to make their leave as well, the latter giving his surrogate son a look that spoke volumes. Walter bowed his head in shame. _I drove the woman that I love away. This is the dumbest thing I have ever done._

* * *

Shall I write a second chapter or leave it as is?


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, Waige fans! Sorry for the overdue update! This took a while to write despite the word count. I based this final chapter off of the promo for the next episode where Toby and Happy finally walk down the aisle and Walter confesses his feelings to Paige again. Hope you enjoy and thanks for bearing with me! As usual, reviews make my day; flames stay away!

* * *

He watched her standing there, watching the newlyweds dance. She had a smile on her face that hadn't appeared since she left. _I shouldn't have let her go._ Walter thought. _I have to get her back._ He took a deep breath and made his way over to the object of his affections.

Paige watched her friends dance as husband and wife; her contented smile did not quite reach her eyes. Yes, she was happy for Toby and Happy for finally tying the knot, but she can't help but wonder if she and Walter would ever be in the same situation had things not gone horribly wrong. She pulled her son close to her side, willing her mind to stop the onslaught of tears that stung the back of her eyes.

"Are you okay, Mom?" Ralph asked, looking up at his mother. Paige turned her gaze toward her little boy and said in a reassuring tone, "I'm alright, honey. I'm just happy that Toby and Happy are married." Ralph nodded. The young genius didn't believe his mother but figured it would be wise not to press further. He then turned his attention back to the scene before him when he heard someone clear their throat. "Walter!" The little boy exclaimed when he saw the man in question walk up to them.

Paige lifted her head, and her eyes went wide. _What's he doing here?!_ She thought. _He's in charge of the group of people that you once worked with._ Her mind piped up. _That and he helped plan the wedding, remember? Wedding Planners in Crime?_ Her mind supplied. "Hello, Walter," Paige said in greeting. "Hello, Paige. Could I talk to you in private? It's something of the utmost importance." Walter said, hoping that he didn't sound too nervous.

Paige was about to refuse as recent events came rushing to the forefront, but a small voice chimed in, "You should go talk to Walter, Mom. I'll be okay for a few minutes." Ralph said. Unable to speak, Paige leaned down and kissed the top of her son's head. She then looked at Walter with a neutral/serious expression on her face. "Okay, Walter, let's talk." The former liaison then walked off in the direction of the gardens with Walter following close behind.

When the genius caught up to Paige, her back was turned toward him. He may not be an expert in reading people like Toby, but he knows enough to see that Paige is still angry about what happened. Walter then slowly walked up to her and gently grabbed her arm, turning her around to face him. He then tried to take Paige's hand in his, but she recoiled, refusing to let him touch her. "I know that I've made quite the mess of things given what happened between us a few weeks ago." Walter began, letting his hand fall to his side. "I was wrong to think that letting you go was the most efficient way to handle emotional situations." The genius continued.

"You are an essential part of this team, and I spoke with Richard Elias, our former client, explaining to him that you won't be working for him anymore and that you still have your job back. I also want to say that..." Walter then stopped and took a shaky breath. "What is it, Walter? What do you want to say?" Paige asked, her voice gentle. "I'm in love with you," Walter said. "You and Ralph mean everything to me. I was a complete idiot for pushing you away." The genius finished.

At this, Paige's eyes glistened with tears of joy. She threw herself into Walter's arms and whispered, "I'm in love with you too. I know what I said during that rocket mission was to get you home, but I meant every word." Paige said, breaking away. "I will try to be the man that you deserve," Walter promised. "For you and Ralph." Paige lifted a hand and caressed his cheek. "You're perfect just the way you are. You are everything my heart desires." She said before closing the gap between them.

* * *

The End.


End file.
